


I'm not a man of substance (and so I'll pretend)

by Chickenstick12



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Brother Technoblade, Dream is there for a minute, Gen, I’m sorta obsessed with Techno’s hair, Older Siblings Wilber Soot and Technoblade, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy Boys, Spoilers for the second festival, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, and the DreamSMP finale, if that wasn’t obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickenstick12/pseuds/Chickenstick12
Summary: All Techno wanted was his familyBut it might be the thing he loses
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 103





	I'm not a man of substance (and so I'll pretend)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “Since I Saw Vienna” By Wilbur 
> 
> My god, this took me three days to write and I’m tired
> 
> It’s like, almost 1am here but my gremlin brain was like ‘hmm, Techno angst pog’ so here we are

“Techno...?” A small grunt was the only reply he got. 

“Techno,” he tried again, getting nothing in return. 

“Techno, get up, you lazy bitch,” he pulled at his twin’s arm, yanking the older male so he was half hanging out of bed. 

“Wilbur please, I need my twelve hours,” Techno groaned, sleep thick in his voice as he cracked an eye open, squinting at his brother. 

“Nuh-uh, come on, we’re busy today, you need to get up,” Wilbur pulled harder on Techno’s arm, causing the pinkette to growl and yank his limb back, rolling over and away from Wilbur. The brunette whined slightly before crossing his arms and simply stating, “I’ll get Tommy.” 

It was almost an instant reaction. 

Techno groaned into his pillow before heaving himself up, coming to rest in a sitting position. He rubbed his eyes, trying (and failing) to remove the tiredness from them as he glared at his twin. Wilbur just cocked his head and stuck his tongue out, laughing as Techno continued to scowl at him. 

“You have ten minutes to get decent or I’m getting Tommy,” Wilbur said triumphantly as he walked out of the room, a smile on his face as he heard a pillow be thrown at him. 

Twelve minutes later, and Techno walked out of his bedroom, his usual white button up and brown trousers pulled on carelessly. His hair was brushed but still messy where it hung past his shoulders. He sat down at the table, still rubbing his eyes as a bowl was placed in front of him. 

“You look tired, Techno,” Tommy said, squinting at his older brother with his head cocked. 

“Shut up, Tommy,” Techno groaned, putting two fingers up to his temple, slowly lifting his spoon of cereal to his mouth. 

“Hey, dickhead-“ 

“Tommy, no,” Phil said from where he was resting against the kitchen counter, a cup of coffee in one hand, the other was across his face as he shook his head slightly. Techno could already see the stress lines forming. 

There was no talking after that, the three kids opting to finish their breakfast before they pissed Phil off for real. 

At some point, Tommy had left the table, going over to the jukebox in the corner of the room and scanning through the various discs. Wilbur watched with curiosity, standing up as well to go and sit on the couch with a book. Tommy spent a few minutes looking through before picking out his purple and white disc, putting it in and going to sit with Wilbur. The smooth sounds drifted through the room, each of them doing their own thing but enjoying the company around them. 

Techno finished his meal, trying wake himself up and calm his mind. He went to sit on the couch with his brothers, pulling his hair into a loose ponytail that wouldn’t stay, causing him to groan in frustration. 

“I could help,” Wilbur offered, glancing up at Techno. 

Techno didn’t reply, only hesitated. Nobody touched his hair, it was an unspoken rule of the family, but it was recently getting to length that he couldn’t control and he was reluctant to cut it. He weighed his options for a second before giving in, placing the hair tie in Wilbur’s hand before going to sit in on the floor in front of him. 

Techno could practically feel Wilbur’s smile as a hand ran through his hair, hesitant and careful, like he was scared that his twin would change his mind. Once Wilbur realised that Techno was actually allowing him to do what he liked, he split it into three separate parts before twisting them over themselves. It took all of five minutes and then Wilbur was tying the hairband into the end and pulling the braid over Techno’s shoulder. 

“There you go,” Wilbur said, the smile not leaving his face, “shouldn’t fall out now.”

“Thanks,” Techno replied, standing up from his place on the floor and heading back into his room, trying to ignore the stares of the other two people in the room. Once safely back, he looked in his mirror, seeing his hair neatly pulled into a loose braid that hung over his shoulder. His heart ached (not that he’d ever admit it) and he looked towards his door, feeling so much love for his brother that it overwhelmed him. 

He felt tears water up in his eyes, and realised, at that moment, his love for his family. 

He hoped he’d never lose them. 

——

This was one of the few times Tommy was actually quiet. 

Techno had been feeling restless, stress and anxiety about his upcoming fight with Dream was making it harder and harder to settle down and his head was filled with thoughts he’d rather not have. He’d decided on going out to the garden, laying a blanket down and just watching the stars, the way he often did when he was feeling particularly bad. Usually he spent the night alone, Phil finding him curled up on the blanket in the mornings and ushering him back into the house, but tonight was different. 

He’d been out no longer than ten minutes before he heard the door behind him open. His hand was on his sword instantly, but calmed once he realised that his youngest brother had come to join him.

They didn’t say anything, Techno just moved over slightly, leaving enough room for Tommy to sit down. The younger boy instantly came to rest next to him, leaning back on his hands as he looked up to the stars. Techno watched his brother for a few seconds before turning his gaze to the sky above him. 

The silence was comfortable, and they didn’t need to say anything to know what the other was thinking. Techno was silently grateful for his brother and, while he’d never admit it to anyone, Tommy’s presence helped to calm him. He was familiar and he had a sense of home about him. Life was never boring with Tommy around and, even though Techno and Wilbur bully him constantly, they wouldn’t change him for the world. 

His loud, boisterous personality was only a small part of him, not many people knew about the boy he was underneath and it was moments like these, the two of them tucked under the stars together, that Tommy’s true, caring self really shined through. 

Tommy moved, laying down on his back with his head pillowed on his arms, eyes twinkling from the star light. Techno shifted so he was laying down too, his arms intertwined on his stomach.

“You’re gonna win,” Tommy said, voice soft. 

And that’s all that needed to be said. 

Techno hadn’t realised when they fell asleep, but sunlight was streaked across his face and Phil was nudging gently at his arm. He groaned slightly, opening his eyes and being greeted with blond tufts of hair. He looked down and saw that Tommy was cuddled into his chest, sound asleep. 

“He’s less annoying when he’s asleep,” Wilbur commented, leaning against the doorframe with a cup, a fond expression on his face. 

“I can’t believe you fell sleep out here again,” Phil said, shaking his head slightly, standing up and going back inside. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Wilbur asked with a knowing glint in his eyes. 

“Somethin’ like that.” Techno rubbed his eyes, looking down at the boy in his arms before rolling away, pulling Tommy out of his peaceful slumber. 

“What the fuck? I was asleep,” Tommy whined, trying to open his eyes and almost being blinded by the sun in the process. 

“Come on, Tommy, let’s get you back inside.” Wilbur came to kneel down next to his younger brother, helping him sit up before leading him back into the house. 

Techno stayed for a few more minutes before following his family back into the house, feeling safe and content, ready to face the world with them. 

——

“I’m bored,” Tommy whined, swinging his wooden sword at the bushes around them. 

Phil’s brilliant idea of them going for a walk in the woods was proving to be a nightmare. Tommy was complaining every two seconds, Wilbur was getting increasingly disgusted by all of filthy things around them and all Techno wanted to do was sleep. 

They weren’t planning to be out for long but they had ended up walking further than they meant to, which lead to them getting lost. 

“I thought you were, and I quote, ‘the human gps’, Techno, what happened?” Wilbur asked, pushing away stray branches with his iron sword. 

“I don’t know this part of the woods, you can’t expect me to know my way around a place I don’t know.” Techno was looking around, trying to find any sort of landmark that could tell them where they were. 

“Well now you’ve fucked us over, dickhead-“

Tommy stopped in his tracks, causing the other two to stop with him. 

“Tommy-“

“Shush.” Tommy put a finger to his lips, glancing around into the bushes, “I heard something. 

“Probably just a bird-

“No, it was like... a-a branch snapping.” Tommy twisted suddenly, turning towards the bushes next to him before putting a hand onto the branches and pulling them apart. He stared into the small clearing on the other side before rushing through the gap, causing Wilbur and Techno to sigh. 

“Tommy, where are you goin’,” Techno asked, rolling his eyes and following the direction Tommy went, having lost where his brother had actually gone. 

“You can’t just run off.” Wilbur stayed close behind Techno, both of them keeping a look out for any sight of their brother. 

“He can’t of-“ 

“Look!” Both Techno and Wilbur shouted slightly as they were startled by Tommy’s loud voice, turning around to face their younger brother, who was now holding a dog in his arms.

“Tommy, don’t do that,” Techno said, breathing out a sigh of relief before turning his attention to the dog, “why do you have a dog?”

“I found him,” Tommy said proudly, a big smile plastered on his face. 

“We can’t keep him,” Wilbur said, leaning down so that he was face to face with the puppy, “he has a collar, Tommy.”

“We can take him back though.” Tommy was still smiling, ruffling the dog’s fur, “and then the owner can help us get home.” 

“It’s not a bad idea.” Techno picked up the small tag on the dog’s collar, inspecting it, “Max. He lives right around here.” Techno stood up straight, glancing though the trees before taking off in a random direction. His brothers noticed his quick departure and quickly caught up, the dog still held in Tommy’s arms. 

“I thought you didn’t know where we were?” Tommy asked, slightly out of breath. 

“We need to get out of the forest, I can see smoke over this way, we find a village, we find home.”

They pressed on for a few minutes in silence and soon reached a small village. The villagers were friendly and soon the dog was returned to it’s owner and they were heading back home. Techno took the lead, trying to them all back to familiar land, while Tommy and Wilbur lagged behind, talking about any topic under the sun. Techno enjoyed listening to them talk, both of them having so much energy and excitement that their conversations were never boring. 

Soon they could see their house in the distance, just as the sun had started to set. They hurried inside, Techno and Wilbur falling onto the couch while Tommy was on the floor, all of them extremely exhausted. 

“You boys were out late,” Phil said with a smile, setting out three plates of food on the table, “what took so long.”

“Techno got us lost,” Tommy said immediately. Techno glared at him, to which Tommy just stuck his tongue out.

“That’s surprising, how’d that happen?” Phil asked, watching as the three of them came to the table. 

“We went to far, I didn’t know where we were-“

“And then I found a dog, which essentially saved our asses,” Tommy interrupted, earning a small smack on the back of the head. 

“No swearing at the table,” Phil said sternly, “but I’m glad you boys are home now, let’s hope you all sleep well tonight.”

As soon as they were done with their meals, they headed to their separate rooms and instantly fell asleep, all of them full and exhausted from their eventful day. 

——

“Wil, you can’t just go in, guns blazin’, you gotta have some sort of plan,” Techno said, exasperated. 

They had been at it for hours, Techno was insistent that Wilbur learned how to do, at least, some basic attacks, but the younger twin had no interest. 

“I don’t see why I have to learn to fight, I’ll always have you around to protect me, big brother Techno,” Wilbur said with a bored expression, twirling his sword slightly, “why don’t you teach Tommy, he’s much more willing to learn.”

“I will teach Tommy,” Techno huffed, glancing over to where their youngest brother was sitting on some barrels with a wooden sword in hand, watching the two of them with excitement in his eyes, “but I’m teachin’ you right now. At least Tommy has some basic knowledge, you can barely hold a sword.” 

It was a stupid argument, one that had been going since Techno first begged Wilbur to train with him, but with the looming threats that were constantly around them, Techno was getting increasingly worried about Wilbur’s pacifist ways. 

“I don’t see why I have to,” Wilbur whined. 

“I can’t promise I’m always gonna be there, Wilbur, and I need to know that you’re gonna be safe if I’m not,” Techno replied, studying Wilbur with a serious expression, “all I want is for you to be safer, is that too much to ask?” It was the most Techno had actually acknowledged his care and concern for anyone out loud, and he hoped that his brother would see it for what it was. 

“...fine, teach me,” Wilbur said through an eye roll, holding his sword up in the way Techno had taught him to. 

They sparred for a long time, neither one of them backing down. Techno hadn’t realised how much of his teachings Wilbur had actually learned from and was surprised at how good his younger brother actually was. 

It ended shortly though, Wilbur messed up his footing, which lead to Techno getting the upper hand and the brunette being pushed to the mud. Wilbur huffed out an angry sigh before pulling himself back up.

“You’re a natural, Wil,” Techno said proudly, a small smile on his face. 

“I kept trying to tell you.” Wilbur stabbed his sword into the ground walking off to sit with Tommy, “I’m done though, that’s enough for me.” 

Tommy lit up like a Christmas tree, rushing over so he was standing in front of Techno, his sword out in front of him. 

“My turn,” Tommy said. 

“I guess it is.” Techno tried to keep his expression neutral, but he couldn’t help the smile that came onto his face and he watched Tommy swing his sword. 

“I’m not going easy on you.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

——

Techno’s hair was getting to a weird length again. It was still long but because of a recent cut it was back to a length he couldn’t quite control, too long for him to be able to put it up on his own. 

He tried though, pulling it into loose ponytails that inevitably fell out. He never quite figured out how to braid his hair and was now left frustrated with the state that it was in. No matter how hard he tried, it just would not stay up. 

He’d been trying to read all evening, holed up in his room with a random history book like he usually was, but his hair kept falling into his face, and it was getting annoying to keep pushing it back. Even when he tried to tie it up, loose strands fell and he was back to square one. 

In his frustration, he threw he book onto his bed, pulling the hair tie out and storming out of his room. Tommy and Phil were still out in the living room, curled up together on the couch, doing their own things, they didn’t notice his rushed walk over to his twin’s room. 

He knocked gently, hearing Wilbur’s soft voice through the wall, pushing the door open gently. Wilbur looked up at him as he entered, an almost knowing gleam in his eye. No words needed to be said, Wilbur just held his hand out for the hair tie as Techno sat on the floor in front of him. 

They were silent as Wilbur gently brushed Techno’s hair combing through to get rid of any stray knots. He pulled it into three strands and then twisted them over each other, tying the hairband into the end. 

“You should really learn how to do these yourself,” Wilbur said, smoothing his hand over the loose braid. 

“That’s what your for.”

“I’m not always gonna be here to braid it for you.”

“No, but you’re here now and that’s all that matters.”

——

Maybe Techno should’ve noticed the signs earlier, but when Wilbur came to him, explaining his big, final plan and the voices chanted for blood and destruction, he couldn’t resist. 

He didn’t know it would come to this though. 

He watched from the sidelines as L’manberg was blown apart and various screams and cries rang out, but that’s not what caught his attention. He was focused on the small cavern that had been revealed in the explosion, containing two figures. 

He knew the main part of Wilbur’s plan, destroy L’manberg after their victory, but he hadn’t known about this. Tommy was right next to him, but his entire focus was on the cavern. He couldn’t hear exact words but he could see everything.

There was nothing he could do, he watched, sadness and grief buried down for the sake of his reputation, as he brother, his twin brother, was stabbed through the ribs by their father. He shook, anger and hurt flowing through him uncontrollably as he felt a piece of him die. 

But he knew, as much as it hurt, he had to finish his brother’s wish. 

He built the soul sand structures, watching fear morph its way onto the faces of the people around him. He held the skulls, leaving no doubt in anyone’s mind of what his intentions were. The hurt look, the grief and pain stricken onto his youngest brother’s face meant nothing at that moment, the voices too loud, chanting for blood and war, for anything else to matter except following through with his brother’s final wish. 

He unleashed the withers and ran, not staying to watch as they tore apart the ruins of the city that once stood. 

He ran back to his small base, locking himself away in a bathroom and let everything out. Tears wouldn’t stop flowing as he mourned what he had lost, losing not one, but two brothers in the span of an hour. Hours passed and he just stayed there, curled up against the wall, crying out in anguish and frustration. 

Finally, after he had no more tears left and his eyes started to close from exhaustion, he stood, standing at the sink and staring at his reflection. His eyes caught the loose braid his hair was in and felt immediate anger rise in him. In a fit of rage he grabbed his sword, pulling the braid tight before cutting through the hairs as close to his head as he could. He threw the hair to the ground, leaning back over the sink and letting out broken sobs. He spared a glance at his reflection, he didn’t look like himself, sunken eyes and messily cropped hair that made him seemly look older and younger than he was. 

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a knock at the door and a soft voice echoing through the dark room. It was almost an instant reaction as he turned and opened the door, standing face to face with the man that killed his brother. He thought that he’d feel rage, that he’d want to kill Phil where he stood, but all he wanted was his family. He sunk into Phil’s arms, surprising himself as more tears fell from his eyes. Broken sobs left him, causing Phil’s arms to tighten around him. 

“I’m sorry...”. Was all Phil said as he let Techno cry against his shoulder, the pain of the day easing slightly as Techno let himself feel safe and secure, not wanting his father to ever leave him. 

——

Techno hadn’t realised how hard Tommy’s exile was, didn’t realise the true story behind it. So when he found his annoying little brother at his supposedly hidden house, his first reaction was to be angry. 

But then he saw the state Tommy was in. 

His clothes were ripped, his usually bright, blue eyes sunken and dull and he had a slight tremble to him, almost like there was a permanent chill in his veins. 

Techno had tried to keep his ‘distant but cool older brother’ reputation but it had ultimately fell when he realised how much Tommy had been effected. He hadn’t truly known what happened, and Tommy was reluctant to go into any detail, but Techno knew his brother and knew that he wasn’t the same. 

He housed Tommy, feeding him, dressing him, helping to get him back on his feet, and soon the light in Tommy’s eyes slowly returned and he turned back into the same boisterous teenager he was. There was a silent apology between them, left unspoken, but both of them acknowledged it in their own ways and were willing to move past what happened before. Phil was happy to see his boys working together again and Techno was glad to have back his family. And, although it pained him, ghostbur joined them too, making the family complete. 

The house was too quiet before, secluded and uneventful, but with Tommy and ghostbur there was never a dull moment. 

But then Dream started coming by, asking about Tommy, the boy in question having to hide in a cramped box with invis pots. Dream wasn’t stupid, Techno knew it first hand, but he also wasn’t willing to give up on his family so he lied, he protected Tommy, and despite Dream friendly remarks, Techno could tell that the masked man knew exactly what the pinkette was hiding. 

He’d left though, with nothing more than a smirk, and Tommy was finally allowed out his hiding place. There was a silent acknowledgement between the two, and while Techno couldn’t be completely sure on what happened during his exile, he knew he’d make the green bitch pay. 

——

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. 

Tommy wasn’t supposed to get caught, they could’ve just left, why hadn’t they just left? 

Techno was willing, ready to fight every person on the server if it meant that Tommy could get out alive. His sword was ready, he was just waiting for Tommy’s orders, listening as the teenager talked with the Axe Of Peace held tightly in his hands. 

But soon it turned to fighting, and the fighting turned into another argument and soon Tommy was against him. 

He couldn’t understand why, he’d given Tommy everything, would have given Tommy the world if he asked, so why...? 

Why was Tommy suddenly against him? Why was he siding with the guys that exiled him? That betrayed him? 

Techno had to get out, the voices were chanting for blood and sacrifice, too much was going on, the world around him was spinning and he couldn’t see straight...

“Techno, got any withers?” 

——

“Tommy’s gone.” He’d said it like he didn’t care, he’d said it like it hadn’t mattered, like it wasn’t a crushing loss that he’d felt once again. It was nonchalant, careless, but Phil knew better, he could see the sad tinge in his dark eyes. 

Phil didn’t have time to confront him about it before Dream showed up, and suddenly they were making plans to destroy L’manberg. 

Techno didn’t truly want it to go down this way, he wanted L’manberg gone but hurting his brother again? Wasn’t something he was too fond of. The voices kept telling him that he was justified, that Tommy was a liar, that he used Techno, that he took advantage of Techno’s love and loyalty but he couldn’t see it that way. 

Tommy, at the end of the day, was still young. He’d been through enough trauma to last him a lifetime, he didn’t have the best role models in life and he was still a kid. Techno felt bad for him, felt like he’d failed as a brother, felt like they’d all failed. Phil was so willing to help him and Dream destroy L’manberg, as if that wasn’t his youngest son’s home. 

Techno was conflicted, torn, being pulled this way and that, not able to decide on how he felt. He threw himself into the plans because that was the only thing that he was sure about. It kept his mind off of the storm that was raging inside his head and if he was a little quieter than usual, neither Dream nor Phil commented.

When Dream left, Techno excused himself to his room, not allowing Phil any time to talk to him. He sat on the floor at the end of his bed, pulling at his short hair in frustration. He couldn’t make up his mind, he couldn’t keep his thoughts in order. A part of him wanted blood, wanted to see L’manberg and every citizen fall, wanted to witness the chaos and destruction of it all, but another part of him, the big brother part of him, wanted to protect Tommy, wanted to keep him safe, wanted to help him through the trauma. 

He noticed a small drop in the temperature and didn’t have to look up to see who had joined him. 

“Hey Ghostbur,” Techno said, wiping his eyes and looking up at the ghost in front of him. Ghostbur had a confused expression on his face, staring at Techno intently. 

“Are you okay, Techno?” Ghostbur’s soft, airy voice said, causing Techno to let his mouth quirk up slightly. 

“I’m fine, Ghostbur.”

“You don’t seem it.”

“Well I am-“

“But you look like you’ve been crying.” Ghostbur reached into the small pouch that he had, pulling out some powdered, blue stuff, “have some blue, it’ll make you feel better,” he said, smiling gently as he held his hand out. 

“Thank you, Ghostbur,” Techno said, returning the smile and taking the powder from the ghost’s hands. 

Ghostbur sat across from him, his legs crossed and his arms in his lap. Techno couldn’t help the ache in his chest when he looked at the ghost in front of him, wishing that it was actually Wilbur, instead of some amnesiac version of him. 

Techno looked away at the thought, ashamed of himself for even thinking that Ghostbur wasn’t Wilbur. They were different, but ultimately, deep down, Techno knew they were the same. 

He was startled from his mind as a hand came to rest in the short strands of his hair, stroking carefully. Techno glanced up at the ghost in front of him, seeing a kind but concerned expression on his face. 

“I don’t remember much from when I was alive, but I remember that expression,” Ghostbur said, a caring smile on his face, causing Techno to practically melt into the touch, “it means that you’re too lost in your mind but you don’t have to be, I’m right here, Techno, I’m not... I’m not planning on leaving.” 

Techno nodded at the words, smiling gently at Ghostbur as the ghost continued to ramble on about the various adventures he’d had while being dead. They spoke for hours, exchanging small stories, and, just as Ghostbur said he would, he didn’t leave Techno, even when the pinkette fell asleep, tucked safely into bed with his ghost brother watching over him. 

Techno allowed himself to feel happy and safe, content in the company of his brother, even after death. 

——

He’d been too distracted, too busy doing something else, to notice the door downstairs opening quietly or the small patter of footsteps along the stone floor. He didn’t even realise when the intruder came up behind him, jumping out of his skin when the person tapped him gently on the shoulder. His hand was instantly on his sword, pulling it slightly out of its sheath as he turned and backed away. Only calming once he realised who it was. 

“Tommy, you really hafta stop doin’ that,” Techno said, sheathing his sword again and taking a small breath of relief. 

“You should pay more attention, not my fault that you were distracted, prick.” Tommy shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. Techno looked at him in hidden amazement, the last he’d heard, Tommy was off to fight Dream for his discs, an almost certain death, but now? Tommy was standing right in front of him, a few new scrapes and bruises here and there but practically in perfect health. 

“What are you doin’ in my house, Tommy?” Techno asked in mock anger, trying to keep his composure. 

“Came to give this back.” Tommy held out the Axe Of Peace, looking nonchalantly off to the side, “Dream wanted it but I got it back, and you said that you wanted it, so here.”

Techno was stunned, thrown into silence by his brother’s actions. He took the axe, checking it over, the familiar weight settling in his palms. He glanced down at the weapon before looking back up at Tommy, the young boy watching him intently before realising he was being stared at and turning around. 

“I’ll be off then, seeing as though-“ 

“Wait,” Techno called, still not completely sure of his plan, but when his brother turned back around with a curious bit bright expression on his face, he knew he was making the right choice, “you look like you need this more than I do.” Techno held the axe out, an offering. Tommy stared at him with something akin to bewilderment in his eyes before practically snatching the axe back. 

“Thanks,” Tommy said nonchalantly, turning back around to head out the door, “don’t forget about opening day of my hotel, dickhead.”

“Wouldn’t dream of missing it,” Techno called after him, smiling proudly to himself as he watched Tommy leave from his windows. 

There was still a lot to fix, a lot of messes, a lot of chaos, but for now, Techno allowed himself to feel comfort in the knowledge that Tommy was thriving, that Phil was still with him. While he wasn’t sure if his family would ever truly be whole again, he was glad to see that it wasn’t completely shattered. He knew that, with a lot of work on all ends, they could all become close again and maybe, just maybe, he wouldn’t lose his family again.

**Author's Note:**

> Techno pog


End file.
